Rebels Who
by EzraBridgerIsMyLove
Summary: Ezra lived on streets for 7 years. But it was what HE said. But isn't it. He lived with someone. Someone who helped him. But that person have a secret what Ezra always loved. But, after, he need to forgot. Forgot the mad man with a blue box. ONLY IN ENGLISH NOW. NEW SHIP - TenXHera
1. A new home

Everything was collapsing. Clones come out of a house, carrying a couple strength. Clones were not taking it easy. The woman screamed and tried to loosen them, her husband tried the same. She was in tears and struggling.

Hours later, a boy of 6 or 7 years old, had fled that same house that the couple was removed from the force. He entered an alley. Hidden near a box, he cringed as she cried silently. His heart was broken. All that was his had collapsed. All I knew, everything I loved was gone.

His name was Ezra Bridger, son of the captured couple. Still so young, he lost his parents to the Empire. His blue hair covered his face drenched with tears. He had no place to sleep, place to live, a place to be loved.

After a while, he heard footsteps coming closer. Ezra hid after hearing the steps. Instead of being a clone as he thought it was just a man. A tall, thin man with brown eyes, spiky hair with quiff and sideburns, wearing a long brown coat, buttoned blue suit, a tie and red sneakers. His hands were in the pockets of his coat. He looked kind of rushed and delighted at the same time.

\- Planet Lothal. - He said walking down the alley. - Perfect for making illegal purchases but bad for other things. But on the bright side, it was never affected by the Clone War. Interesting, scary, dangerous ... -

At that moment, he stopped talking and walking when he heard a child's weak groan. He turned his head and led him to where the groan was coming. The groan came from a pile of boxes. He walked slowly there. He crouched down and carefully took the boxes. When taking them, he found a boy. The boy looked at him with fear and turned away from him quickly to hit the wall of the alley. The man gave a friendly and warm smile.

\- Hey, all right, boy. Look, I will not hurt you. It is fine. I am not one of those guys there of white armor or gray uniform. What is your name? - He said in an animated way and calm at the same time.

The boy remained silent, still afraid of the man and covering her tears.

\- OK, I got it. You do not trust me. Eh... Many have these problems with me when they meet me. I think it's because they do not trust me. Okay... I'm the Doctor. I heard you crying and could not help but come here and ask you: why are you crying? - the Doctor said even with a concerned tone but with the same smile.

Ezra (the boy) wondered whether replied the Doctor. He had just seen their parents being caught and could not believe the first thin man and looking crazy. Ezra looked up. He watched for a few seconds Doctor popping eyes with tears that stained Ezra's face. But soon these frightened eyes turned into an affectionate look.

\- What happend, boy? - Said the Doctor.

\- M-My parents... - Ezra said.

\- Your parents? Where are they? They must be very worried. - Said the Doctor.

Ezra did not say anything, just looked at a group of clones that were not seeing them. The Doctor also turned his head to where Ezra was seeing, and then he saw the look of Ezra. A sad and frightened look. Ezra started to cry a little again.

\- Oh... The couple that clones took that house... were your parents... Is not it? - Said the Doctor.

Again, Ezra did not say anything, just cried some more. He flinched and used the bluish dark hair as a veil to cover her tears.

The Doctor looked sadly at Ezra. He would touch the boy's hair to take away from his face, but the boy pulled away further and avoided the touch of man. The Doctor, seeing that their efforts were not helping, he decided to leave for another tactic. Still with a smile on his face, he turned back to the boy.

\- I know very well how you feel. - Said the Doctor.

After hearing this, Ezra looked up and returned the surprised look at the older man.

\- I also had a family. He had a wife, children and even grandchildren! - Doctor smiled and laughed with the memories - I lived with them for a long time and I loved them. But there was a war. A war that, besides my family, also ended my whole planet. A much worse war than the Clone Wars. Every time I see her look at someone, remember them. I remember how they were special to me. I do not want to see this sad look and remember one of fear and suffering memory. Just want to help you. - He said coming back a smile with a sad look to Ezra.

Ezra was silent, thinking calmly about what he said. The Doctor pulled back slightly and raised his hand to Ezra.

\- Come with me. Let me help you. - Said the Doctor.

Ezra did not know what to do. But he felt something good coming from this man. Ezra could feel something good in he. He wiped the tears and gave her little hand to the Doctor, who smiled fondly.

The Doctor took his hand and caught him. Carefully, he placed Ezra on his lap, which snuggled with the good man's care. To feel the boy's head leaning on his chest, the Doctor smiled.

Cautiously, he carried away from Ezra to clones. The boy did not know where they were going, he just knew they were going away from clones. That was enough. The Doctor realized that Ezra was increasingly getting used to it.

After a while, hiding from clones, the Doctor came into another alley and an unusual thing was there. A blue British police box from Earth. Ezra looked delighted that, even not knowing what it was. The Doctor carefully placed Ezra on the ground and guided him to the box.

\- So, this is my ship. What do you think? - Said the doctor with a playful tone.

\- It is... a box? - Ezra said.

\- Everyone thinks that to enter there. Come with me! - Said the Doctor. entering inside the box.

Ezra not. He stood outside, wondering the man has entered a big box and at the same time, small. And even considering a nave. Ezra started thinking what I was getting into. He had just lost her parents and was relying on a man who had just met.

The Doctor put his head out of the box, looking for Ezra, who jumped in fright.

\- Hey! You will not go? It's nice and warm in here and not have clones. - Said the Doctor in a friendly manner.

Ezra hesitated. But soon he accepted. Calmly, he opened the door with his eyes closed to see the lighting inside the box. It even came with closed eyes. When the light subsided, he opened his eyes and widened. He could not believe what I was seeing.

The inside that box, it was huge! It was really the best ship what could have. It had better technology, computers, lighting, phenomenal structures, drive technology made it seem that she was alive, inside a tiny blue police box.

Ezra was stunned. Virtually paralyzed. His electric blue eyes widened. The Doctor looked at him proudly. He was anxious to the little boy spoke what everyone was talking when someone entered the box. "It's bigger on the inside."

\- So what do you think? - Doctor said even with the proud look.

Before answering, Ezra ran out to see the outside of the ship, which was still the blue box, and inside, the huge ship. He came quickly and looked surprised.

\- It's small on the outside! - Said Ezra high.

The Doctor was speechless, surprised by the sentence, which was different from what he was used to hearing.

\- Well, that was different... - said the Doctor.

Ezra ran to the Doctor. He saw a control table in the middle of the ship. It was different from what he knew. He saw the top, like a shiny tube up to the top of the ship. I had other things that even he had no idea it could be.

The Doctor took it and helped him see right to the scorer's table. It was incredibly detailed with a lot of buttons.

\- Amazing! This is amazing! - He said Ezra staring at the table.

\- She. She is amazing. Is called TARDIS. Means Time and Relative Dimension in Space. And the name I think you understand... is that she travels in time. - Said the Doctor.

Ezra stared returning them to the Doctor.

\- A Time Machine?! - said Ezra surprised.

\- That's right, buddy. The TARDIS is a time and space machine. Because this she have the form of blue box. She has something called Circuit Chameleon that disguises itself because of the time this. But for a problem, it was this form of blue phone booth and never again be the same. But I've got used as a blue box. What do you think? - said the Doctor looking at Ezra.

Ezra grinned and nodded with a laugh. The Doctor took a chair and put Ezra there. He called knobs and levers moved.

\- What are you doing? - Ezra said curiously.

\- Do not worry. You will love it. - Said the Doctor with a smile.

Ezra also grinned. After a few seconds, the TARDIS was ready to travel where the Doctor was carrying.

\- Ready to be impressed? - Said the Doctor animated.

The boy shook his head saying 'yes', with a chuckle.

Just like that, the Doctor pulled a lever and the TARDIS began to stir and make a starting noise. Ezra took the chair as he laughed, and saw the Doctor reeling while the TARDIS move.

When the TARDIS finally stopped, the Doctor was already hanging on the scorer's table. Ezra could not stop laughing from his position.

\- Ha. Ha. Very funny! - Doctor said sarcastically.

Still, Ezra did not stop laughing. The Doctor stood up. He went to Ezra and helped her out of the chair. He gave his hand to take the boy to the door of the TARDIS. The man opened the door and the thing that most beautiful of life, did Ezra surprise.

The space. Space and all the stars podasse imagine. The beauty of that place was all that Ezra always dreamed of, and now he had known.

\- I'm... IN SPACE! - Ezra shouted with excitement.

\- And fresh air! The TARDIS enables us to breathe through a "bubble" around her than in the fresh air. - Said the doctor with a smile.

Ezra looked around. It was all so beautiful. He had always dreamed of seeing the space and finally succeeded. Too bad it was a dark time. His parents are gone. But he was sure that they were not dead. He could feel it. And now I had a friend who could help and he could trust. And a space and time to explore.

\- Hey, you know what? We are not in the same galaxy! - Said the Doctor.

Hearing this, Ezra turned his head to the curious and surprised Doctor.

\- What? - Ezra said with an innocent tone.

\- We are, my dear little friend, one of my favorite galaxies! Also nearby are my favorite planet of all. - Said the Doctor.

\- D-Do you mean that we are in another space? - Ezra said.

The Doctor laughed a bit before answering.

\- No, to tell another galaxy. Far away, far right, of Lothal. But do not worry, we can go back there any time you want. And all the other well. There anytime. - Said the Doctor animated.

Ezra smiled. He could now go anywhere he wanted to go. And even more than that. Ezra sat on the floor, leaving his feet floating in space. The Doctor smiled at the boy, so small, and sat beside him. They looked at the beauty of the space, the stars all around.

It was not long that Ezra began to fall asleep. He soon began to close her eyes and rested her head on the arm Doctor. The man's eyes widened when he saw the boy falling asleep. Carefully, he took the boy in his arms and carried him into the TARDIS. He opened another door that led to a long hall, but opened another door at the entrance of the hall, so it would be easy to remember (if there know how many rooms does the TARDIS).

It was an average guest room. I had everything a room needed. A bed, wardrobe, a small table. All in order to live. Carefully, the Doctor put Ezra in the bed. He took a blanket and a pillow. Ezra he placed in a comfortable position so that the boy could sleep.

\- Good evening. - He said the Doctor going to the door.

Before the Doctor left, Ezra sat up slowly.

\- You can read a story? - Ezra said innocently.

The Doctor stopped and had a curious look at the boy on the bed.

\- A-A story? Type a book? - Said the Doctor.

Ezra shook his head saying 'yes' with a smile on his face, and his electric blue eyes sparkling like diamonds, forming the look of puppy.

\- Hummmmm... Oh! I know who can serve! Wait a little! - Said the Doctor.

He left the room quickly while Ezra waited excitedly. A minute later, the Doctor came back with a book in hand. He took a chair and sat next to the bed. Ezra looked at the cover of the book and read.

\- Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone? - Ezra said.

\- Yes. It's the first book in a series of one very famous here next planet called Earth. I love these books. One of the relics of that place! This - said the Doctor turning to another page, showing the photo of a woman - is the author. J. K. Rowling!

\- She is very beautiful! - Ezra said with eyes shining, he felt him heart race.

\- Easy there boy! You're too young to think about things like that. Continuing, this is a story about a boy who discovers he's a wizard and will study a wizarding school. This collection has 7 books and even movies! - Said the Doctor.

\- Oh really? - Said Ezra excited.

\- Yes, but first let's start with the first book and then the first movie, okay? - Said the Doctor.

Ezra shook his head saying 'yes'. He walked over and looked at the same page the Doctor. Before he could start reading, Ezra interrupted.

\- Oh, my name is Ezra Bridger! I forgot to tell you, Mr. Doctor. - Ezra said.

The Doctor chuckled before speaking.

\- Pleasure, Ezra Bridger. - Said the Doctor.

After that, the two turned their attention to the book, the Doctor began to read.

That would be the beginning of a great friendship, which promise to last forever.


	2. Dreams

**_8 years later_**

 _Everything was on fire! The planet with the most beautiful reddish sky was covered with smoke and lasers. The battle cries. Innocent being attacked by warriors descending from the sky. Children who were not guilty of anything, dying. Everything was falling. The streets being destroyed, discord and chaos spreading across the planet. And the metal warriors from the sky. A man stood in battle. That destroyed the metal warriors who chanted "_ _ **EXTERMINATE**_ _"._

Ezra woke up in the middle of the night scared. He was breathless and frightened. He had just had a vision. He could feel that the vision of the time was past, and that he had lived it, but he did not remember it. All he saw was very familiar. He felt he had all that suffering of the people in his memory, but could not remember. How could he not remember that?

Ezra was kicked out of his thoughts when he heard the roar of Zeb. That was annoying sign that lasat was still asleep. Even snoring being annoying, Ezra took the lasat was sleeping to see a personal thing. He used the Force and took a locked box hidden in your closet. He took a key that was attached to a cord around his neck and opened the box. Inside the box, I had a golden pocket watch with a strange symbol in front. Ezra opened the clock.

A golden glow left inside the watch, but also showed memories. It was like a Holocrom, only it was different, it was more and more special. Much more precious and sentimental. It was very important for Ezra. But also brought great emotional pain to Ezra, he'd rather forget.

Suddenly the serene memory that the clock was showing changed to a sad it was very difficult to see for Ezra. He quickly closed the clock to avoid their emotional pain. Shortly thereafter, he put the watch inside the box and closed it again, then used the Force to guard it in the closet. Soon after that, he went back to sleep.

Dawned and the crew woke up to another busy day ever. Ezra was the one who was not as usual. He had not slept well that night. He could not dream of anything beyond sight. He meant to Kanan about it, but something made him change his mind and keep it for yourself. He wanted to tell the master also more personal things, like he was in love with Kanan. But could not this time was for other reasons involving shyness.

The crew went to the main cabin, where were already talking about a new mission against the Empire. Everyone was there. Well, all but ...

\- One of you saw Ezra? Why is he not here? - Hera said.

\- I have not seen him in bed and thought he was here. - Zeb said.

Kanan can feel the Force presence of Ezra, but it was very painful, sad and worried. He left the cabin and followed the trail that the Force was plotting. He went to get the Ghost vents. He opened and can see Ezra, writing on paper.

\- Ezra? - Kanan said - What are you doing here? -

\- Um... I wanted to be alone. I had a dream the night and do not want to talk about it. - Ezra said.

\- For you look like, it must have been really bad... Okay if you do not want to tell me... But we need you there. - Kanan said.

\- O-Okay... I'll be right... - Ezra said.

With help from the teacher, Ezra left the ventilation, even with the paper in hand. It did not take much to Kanan get curious about the role.

\- What is this? - Kanan said, pointing to the role.

\- Oh, that was... a symbol that appeared in my dream. I do not know what it means. - Ezra said showing the drawn symbol.

It was a symbol with multiple circles drawn in, but had a like a star at the top only had no tips. Kanan looked more lost than Ezra about the draw.

\- Do you... have any idea what can it mean? - Kanan said.

\- Well, not at the same time it is familiar to me... - Ezra said.

\- So while we do not know what that means, we better just go to the cabin. - Kanan said putting his hand on Ezra's shoulder.

Ezra felt heavy heart after Kanan did that, I heart raced as the man who was in love was so close and so affectionate with him. It always happened when the teacher approached as well. But Kanan did not know that.

\- Y-Yes... - Ezra said.

The two went to the cabin, where the rest of the crew waited. Ezra sat down and put the paper in his pocket. A hologram appeared on the table, then explaining the next mission.

\- Okay, the Empire seems to be in alarm. An unidentified object was found in space and they do not seem to know what it is. - Hera said.

\- If this is something like a ship... - Sabine said.

\- No one knows what is right. But these imperial confidential documents have a picture of what would be the object. - Hera said pointing to the hologram.

\- Then see! - Zeb said.

Hera opened the folder with the photos of the object. To see what it was, Ezra's eyes widened. His heart stopped. The object was something he never thought you'd see again.

A blue police telephone box.

\- What-What is this? - Zeb said.

\- It's too small to be a ship or anything important. - Sabine said.

Ezra paid no attention to what others were saying. He was just in shock at what he saw. He had returned. After a year he had finally had returned.

\- It says that crashed near the Lothal desert. We have to go there before them and find out what is and what is so special. - Hera said.

\- Let's take the chance for a box?! - Zeb said.

\- If the Empire wants is because it can be something that can be useful for them and you know what that can mean. - Kanan said.

\- Ok... - Zeb said.

\- Great, shall we? - Hera said.

\- Come on! - Said the crew, except Ezra - NO! - Shouted Ezra.

All eyes strayed to Ezra, which continued with a serious expression.

\- Um... What did you say, Ezra? - Hera said.

\- No?... no why? - Kanan said.

\- Just no. You do not know what that is. It's just a box! You will risk their lives to pick up a box?! You do not know what's there! - Shouted Ezra.

\- Ezra, you know what's there? Account to us. You known. - Said Kanan

Ezra was silent. He could not say anything to anyone. They would not believe. He could not tell everything. How it began, how it was, how it turned out. He was doing it for the good of the family. He did not want anything to happen to them as happened to him. Deception.

\- I'm doing this for your sake. I repeat, you'd better not go there... I repeat, no! - Said Ezra calmer.

\- Do you even have to explain why you do not want to tell us anything. You know what's there but does not speak! - Kanan said.

\- You do not know what I went through, Kanan Jarrus. I can not stand! You know how it is, _Caleb Dume_. - Said Ezra angry.

Kanan's eyes widened and just like that, Ezra left the Ghost. He ran out into the fields. Next stop: Lothal desert. Destination: settle scores with a former friend.


	3. Meeting the TARDIS

**Before you begin this story, I want to make an important announcement... HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

* * *

The crew was in shock. Ezra had fled and was still guarding a secret that could be of his past. What was, they would not know. But as Ezra knew the real name of Kanan if he had never told her, he was also a mystery.

Kanan sat down again, trying to understand what had just happened and things had just heard the padawan own. He could not understand for what was that. He could feel that Ezra was hiding something important, something about her past. Kanan had to know what he was hiding, even if he does not want.

Kanan got up, took a breath and returned to his serious condition.

\- We need to go after him. - Kanan said.

\- What?! - Sabine said.

\- Kanan, you need some time to calm down. - Hera said.

\- I know, but he needs us right now and it is unclear whether he will return or not. He's hiding something important from his past. Come on. - Kanan said.

* * *

After 1 hour of your departure, Ezra continued to flow into the wilderness. He began to tire, but it was important that he was in a place that no one saw him, so can not be discovered. He finally found a place with no one. He took his watch and opened it, which was showing the location of the TARDIS. I was not far away. He came running to the spot where she was.

After a while, he could already see the TARDIS on a low hill. His heart started beating fast. It was time that he did not see that blue box. He took a deep breath before you take another step forward. He walked to the front door, but before entering, looked ahead and saw the letters in the box.

\- A long time huh, Sexy? - Ezra said with a small laugh.

He started cry a bit. He quickly wiped the tears. Without warning, he opened the door and entered.

He was thrilled when he saw that everything inside the TARDIS was the same. The control room, the speakers on the wall, be bigger inside. He began to cry when he saw that even a drawing as a child were still there. His moment of nostalgia was drowned when a man came out of the hall to the room, but not realized.

\- Ok, there was little engine trouble! We have fallen into... Lothal? Uh... a long time we do not come here... Yeah, we better get out of here before the Empire come to us. - He said calibrating some controls of the TARDIS.

\- D-Doctor? - Ezra said.

At that moment, the Doctor was silent and motionless. He could recognize that voice to a crowd. He turned his head and saw the boy that spent seven years traveling. Ezra started to cry a little more. The doctor approached him and extended his hand to his face, and used a finger to wipe the tears falling from her eyes.

\- Ezra? Ezra Bridger? Are you. I do not believe it yourself. You have not changed. - Said the doctor with a smile.

Ezra did not say anything, just smiled. At that time, he was not thinking when the two separated, but the happy times they spent together. Before he could think about it, the doctor jumped them both a hug. Ezra did not want to spoil it.

A few seconds later, suddenly, I heard a noise. A ship noise landing nearby. Ezra recognized. It was the ship Ghost.

\- I can't believe they followed me! - Said Ezra angry.

\- Who? - Said the Doctor.

Ezra was kind of quiet. Yes he had just reunited with someone who had long lost but he also could not forget what had happened. Especially with what he lost.

\- Just stay here and not go out for anything. - Said Ezra quickly out of the TARDIS.

The Doctor stood in place while Ezra left.

Outside, Ezra saw the ship Ghost landing nearby. Ezra could feel the anger and concern. When landed, the crew went to Ezra.

\- Ezra, why did you ran? - Hera said taking in Ezra's shoulder.

\- Wow! So that was the box you talking about? It's smaller than I thought! - Zeb said looking at the box.

\- Because you did not see inside... - whispered Ezra. - Look, go away! Trust me, it'll be better for everyone! I have to solve it yourself! - Said higher Ezra.

\- You have to solve what? We can help you Ezra! We know you and only want your good. - Kanan said.

\- Oh yes? If you really care about me, you would know what a Dalek or Cyberman! Or what I was doing before I met them! Or even my favorite book! You know nothing about me! If even want anything to happen, let me face this alone! - Ezra said almost shouting.

All were silent. They thought as they really were still getting to know him. Ezra quickly went into the blue box before all the prevented. He stood there for a few minutes. The crew was just waiting for it, even not knowing what he might be doing in a tiny box. Zeb no longer had patience.

\- Okay, that wound! I have no more patience! Let's take the kid and get out of here before the Empire realizes! - Zeb said going to the box.

\- Zeb, we can not get to it! He needs to solve it yourself! - Hera said.

\- He. Is. In. A. Box! What that boy may be doing there? - Zeb shouted angry.

This time, everyone agreed, except Hera. She could still feel that Ezra spoke the truth but it was still difficult to understand. Even so she decided to go with them. Just like that, Zeb opened the door of the blue box and a bright light went inside and soon disappeared. When they looked inside, they almost froze.

Bigger inside. The blue box was super bigger inside. It looked like a ship but it was also much more surreal. Everything was more different than anyone could imagine. Unthinkable.

Across the room, Ezra argued with a tall and thin man. Even with all that place, Hera only turned his attention to the man, who somehow as soon as look at him, she felt her heart race.

After discussing a little, Ezra and the man turned their attention to the crew, who looked all over the place, with wide eyes. Ezra already seemed to irritate.

What are you doing here?! I told you I was supposed to solve alone! - Ezra said.

The crew did not say anything, just looked at everything, still almost paralyzed.

\- W-W-W-W... H-Here... It's... - stammered Kanan.

\- Yes, yes, bigger inside! - Ezra said.

\- L-Like ... This ... is ... It is IMPOSSIBLE! - Sabine said.

\- Not impossible, just a bit not possible! - Said the man.

\- You shut up, and you, I can explain everything! Look, I know it's a little ... Surreal ... But I can really explain everything! - Ezra said.

\- This... I... Oh... - Zeb said desperately.

Kanan began to stumble, as if there was going to faint. Ezra give to himself a facepalm. The man realized that things were getting worse then decided to help his friend.

\- Um... Hi, I'm the Doctor. I'm an... Old friend of Ezra and that's my TARDIS... It's a ship! - He greeted the Doctor looking around your ship, the TARDIS.

\- TARDIS? - Asked Hera helping Sabine and Zeb to raise Kanan.

\- Yes, it means Time and Relative Dimension in Space. It is... bigger in the inside... - Ezra said scratching his head.

\- Oh really? I did not even notice! - Zeb said sarcastically.

\- It's from another planet. Actually, I'm from another planet too. You will not know why... it was destroyed a long... long time ago... Well, me and... - said the Doctor being cut.

\- Do not start! - Said Ezra angry.

\- B-But ... - said the Doctor.

\- Just stop. I met the doctor after my parents were caught by the Empire, he adopted me and raised me up to 14 years. Then I turned on my own! - He said Ezra looking angry to the Doctor.

\- What happened to you two seperate? - Sabine said.

Both Ezra and the Doctor were silent. The two never liked to talk about it. And they would not now that they would speak.

\- It is not important. Now, you all have to go, now! - Ezra said.

\- What?! Ezra, we will not leave without you! - Kanan said.

\- The floor you are standing on is Gallifrey technology, the planet destroyed in the Time War! Here it's not like piloting a ship you all day! That and a time machine and space! You have no idea what they're doing! - Ezra said.

\- What?! - Said the joint crew.

\- Looks like someone was listening my stories, right? - Said the Doctor to Ezra.

Instantly Chopper entered the TARDIS, but his reaction was surprise but quiet at the same time.

\- You said... Time Machine ?! - Kanan said.

\- And space... Yes I know! - Ezra said.

It took one minute to get the crew understand what it all meant. Everything was coming so suddenly. Time machine, bigger inside, Gallifrey, former "friend" of Ezra. Everything was coming very fast.

\- No ... This can all be a dream! - Kanan said.

Ezra and the Doctor looked at each other. Ezra smiled already expressed that he had an idea. The Doctor soon realized what the smile meant.

\- Is thinking the same thing I? - Ezra said.

\- Yes, I'm sure. - the Doctor said smiling and winking.

The crew looked one to the other, which already showed that they had no idea what was going on.

\- What are you talking about? - Sabine said.

The Doctor pulled away, going to the scorer's table. Ezra followed.

\- Let's see if you still think this is a dream after what we show to you... - Said the Doctor.

\- See if you do not believe what the TARDIS can do! - Ezra said.

The two began to stir in the TARDIS control desk. They looked like they were preparing to take off the ship.

\- Wait... What are you two doing?! - Hera said.

They did not say anything, just smiled at each other. One minute later, they held a lever, and shouted at same time that they pushed it:

\- _Allons-y!_ -


	4. First Time Travelling

As soon as the two pulled the buttons, the TARDIS began to stir, which made the crew hit the ground. He tried to get up, or falling back, or held somewhere, and Chopper screaming and running in all directions. Ezra and the Doctor is held in the TARDIS control desk. Ezra started laughing. The Doctor saw the laughter of the Ezra and smiled back.

\- I do not see this laughter long ago! - said the Doctor happy.

Ezra can not do anything but laugh more. Kanan stumbled while the TARDIS move, what made the Doctor and Ezra laugh more.

\- Traveling for the first time. They will get used to the weather. - Said the Doctor with a laugh.

At that moment, Hera stumbled and fell on top of the Doctor, and the two fell to the ground.

After 1 minute of stirring TARDIS, she stopped moving and all, except for Ezra, were dazed and staggering. Ezra laughed in control table very much!

\- Sexy TARDIS! Sexy TARDIS! SEXY TARDIS! Was a long time that we both not traveled together, right! - Said Ezra excited.

Ezra looked at the table smiling controls and then looked down. He saw Hera upon the Doctor, when dropped accidentally. Hera and the Doctor opened his eyes and, when realized as they were, their faces turned red with embarrassment.

\- A-Ah... I'm sorry... I ... I do not... - said embarrassed Hera.

\- No problem... Just ... Just... Huh... - said the Doctor dull.

Zeb got up and walked over to them.

\- Hey, happy little couple, stand soon! - Zeb said with a laugh.

The Doctor and Hera were redder still as Zeb said that.

\- C-Couple? No! We are not a... We just met! - Said embarrassed Hera.

Zeb rolled her eyes and gave another laugh and Chopper, already recovered from bumps, whistled sarcastically and sounded like a laugh. Hera stood up and shortly after the Doctor helped to raise. Ezra giggled how the two were still red with embarrassment.

\- Ok... So let's see what awaits behind the door of the TARDIS! - said the Doctor going to the door.

Ezra walked there when he saw Kanan wrapped in some cables of the TARDIS. Ezra giggled and Kanan noted.

\- Hey! This is not funny! - Kanan said trying to get out of the cables.

\- Yes, yes it is! - Ezra said with a chuckle calm when he started to help Kanan. - You're cute when you try to be brave! -

\- Cute? - Kanan said confused. - So you think I'm cute? -

Ezra was wordless. He was ashamed. He could not believe what had just spoken in front of the master, or fall. He was speechless.

\- Um... I... I... Huh... Doctor! Where and when did we get it ?! - Ezra said diverting the subject.

Ezra walked quickly to the Doctor diverting the subject, so that not even realized he had left Kanan tied the cables.

\- Ezra? Ezra, I'm still... I'm still tied here... - Kanan said trying to get rid of the cables.

The Doctor opened the door of the TARDIS to finally show the outside where they were.

\- Ghost Crew of Lothal, come see when we are! - Said the Doctor.

\- Did you not say where? - Sabine said.

\- No in the way I see it. - Said Doctor winking at Ezra, who smiled back.

The crew looked confused. The two left the TARDIS. The Doctor motioned for everyone out. The crew slowly left the TARDIS and were surprised at what was their sight. Even Chopper was surprised.

Was Coruscant. Before the Empire. In the time of the Jedi. After leaving the TARDIS, The Ghost crew gaped. They do not believe what they were seeing. They had traveled back in time! For the Republic Jedi!

\- Oh... My... God... - said Sabine freaking out.

\- It is the Temple of Coruscant ... How?... - Hera said with wide eyes.

\- How?! - Zeb said.

Chopper gave a little whistle as his metallic arms fell to the ground.

The Doctor and Ezra looked at each other with smiles on their faces. But Kanan, was still stuck on the cables inside the TARDIS, without knowing anything.

\- Guys? Where are we? What is going on? - Kanan said from inside the TARDIS.

No one noticed Kanan. They were only looking at the landscape Corunscant, before the Empire. Before the dark times.

All (except for Kanan, who was still in the TARDIS), looked at the landscape and how speeders ran the city. All enjoyed the place. Not so far away, I could see the padawans the temple training.

\- All this is beautiful... but how? - Hera said.

\- As I said, the TARDIS travels anywhere, time and space. Anywhere. Any time. Gallifrey technology. Nothing more, nothing less. - Said the Doctor.

Ezra smiled. He looked away and saw the Temple garden, a young padawan, probably younger than him, training with the master. The boy had brown hair and green eyes. He had a padawan braid and messy hair.

Ezra felt something familiar for the boy, as if he knew him before. But I could not remember. The padawan called the lightsaber and a ball shooting laser surrounded him. He tried to swerve but sometimes the lightning acertava, which drew some laughter Ezra.

\- What's up, Ezra? - Hera said.

\- Anything. Nothing. Just... I remembered something. - Ezra said.

\- So, how about we see something of the city? - Said the Doctor.

\- Of course! - said all together.

\- But I have to warn you, to watch your step. We can not change anything in this place. If you have a fight, not get themselves if you have any Jedi or anyone in the streets, do not interact with anyone. One event can change the entire history of the world. Not trample on any butterfly! - Said the Doctor.

The crew spent time in silence, until Hera speak.

\- Okay, do not step or in any butterfly. We understand. - Hera laughed.

The Doctor chuckled, Hera countered with a smile. Ezra realized the look of each other. It was the same look he had with Kanan. Or even stronger. The crew began to walk to town when the Doctor suddenly stopped.

\- Ah! Almost forget! - Said the Doctor.

He snapped his fingers and the door of the TARDIS closed and soon, whistled as the key of a car. That was a sign that the TARDIS was locked.

\- Ready! Let's go then? - Said the Doctor.

Everyone said 'yes' with his head. They walked to the city.

\- Strange, I have the impression that we are forgetting something ... - I said Ezra confused.

From inside the TARDIS, Kanan was still there, wrapped in cables.

\- Um... Guys? I'm still within the TARDIS... Ezra? Doctor? Hera? Sabine? Chopper Zeb? Well, looks like they forgot me here... And now I'm talking to myself... - Kanan said.

The TARDIS suddenly made a noise, as if she had answered the man.

\- I and a phone police box that travels back in time... - Kanan said frustrated.

* * *

 **Hi people! I wanted to make a funnier chapter you today to give a laugh in the sitcom style! XD Still, sorry about this short charpter!**


	5. Wizard World Arc - Part 1

**Note: This chapter is inspired by an episode of Doctor Who that never aired but the synopsis of what could be The Best All Episode was released (for fans can cry), and now I bring what may be the best chapters of this history.**

* * *

 **Planet Earth, 2012**

A house in London, a woman wrote on the computer what looks like a digital book. Her name, Joanne Rowling, or as she is known worldwide, J. K. Rowling. She wrote what was possibly her next book, 'The Casual Vacancy'. She was still half exhausted because the last movie Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 had stage last year and fans still wanted to know more about everything. She loved Harry Potter and respond fans but also wanted to know more about her own work as personally.

It was virtually impossible because she was the author, and even to consider the part of characters, they were not physically real.

Without her realizing, a creature entered her house. It was like... a giant insect. But at the same time, no one could see. It sidled up to the author. It then jumped on her back. J. K. jumped up. She looked at the shore desperately summer it was but could not see anything.

Then, the creature bit her. She felt but still could not see anything. She cried out as there was a white light explosion.

* * *

 **(Doctor Who theme play, with the name Rebels Who)**

* * *

 **Going back to the TARDIS, Coruscant**

\- So... How long you know Ezra? - Kanan asked for the TARDIS.

The TARDIS made a noise answering response of Kanan, but he still could not know what she had said.

At that moment, the door opened the TARDIS and the rest of the crew (and the Doctor) came in, laughing.

\- That was amazing! - Sabine said laughing.

\- Yes, but until the Separatists appear! - Ezra said.

\- Hey! It's not my fault they invaded the city! - Said the Doctor.

\- Not blame yourself. These robots are so very weak! - Zeb said.

Kanan rolled her eyes, still tied in the ropes.

\- Oi! Someone just realized that I was not with you? - Kanan said with some anger.

\- We realized yes, but when we realized, we were away from the TARDIS! - Hera said.

Everyone started laughing (especially Chopper) while Kanan just got angrier. The Doctor went to the table TARDIS controls.

\- Where to now? - Hera said.

Meanwhile, Ezra went to Kanan and began to help him out of the cables, for real. He giggled.

\- Hey! It is not a bit funny to stay inside for almost 1 hour and a half! - Kanan said "a little" angry.

\- Sorry! - Ezra laughed again - We only forget you - another laugh - It is a so long ago that I did not travel in the TARDIS that I completely forgot about you. - He laughed again.

\- Should be good to see something for a long time you no see. - Kanan said with a smile.

Ezra shook his head saying yes. A minute later, Kanan was already free from the ropes.

\- Augh! My back! - Kanan said through painful.

\- Better watch out then. You are getting old! - Ezra said laughing even more.

\- Is not it. It must be because I was 1 hour in the same position, wrapped in cords, and speaking with a blue box that travels back in time! - Kanan said angrily.

The TARDIS made a noise, as if offended.

\- Um... No offense! - Kanan said.

Ezra chuckled as he helped Kanan to rise.

\- Now, back to the fact that you think I'm cute... - Kanan said.

Ezra's eyes widened as he was very embarrassed. He turned his attention back and turned to the Doctor.

\- Doctor! Now what? - Ezra said diverting to him.

Kanan was confused. Every time he touched this matter, Ezra changed the subject. Kanan did not understand it.

\- Well... How about November 2015, London, Planet Earth? - Said the Doctor.

\- London? Planet Earth? I love this place! Long time we were not there! - Ezra said.

Ezra and the Doctor seemed excited but the rest of the crew were completely without the slightest idea what the two were talking about.

\- Um... What?... - Zeb said.

\- You'll see! - Ezra said.

After calibrating the date for the TARDIS traveling, they again pulled the lever and the TARDIS left flew. This time it was not as turbulent for the crew. Even so, many still stumbled in the TARDIS, as Chopper. While the blue box still moving, a book came out of the library and fell on the head of Zeb.

The TARDIS finally stopped and most of the crew were not confused like last time. Zeb stroked his head after the book thud.

\- So! Planet Earth, London, November 2015! We arrived at the destination! - Said the Doctor.

Sabine realized Zeb scratching his head.

\- What is it, Zeb? - Sabine said.

Zeb crouched and picked up the book that had hit him in the head.

\- This book! Argh! Hit on my head. - Zeb said.

Sabine saw the book cover.

\- Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone? What does that mean? - Sabine said.

Ezra jumped when he heard the phrase of Sabine.

\- Ha-ha-Harry Potter?! Y-You said Harry Potter?! - said Ezra almost freaking out.

He ran to them. He passed through Kanan and hit him to the ground. Ezra went to Sabine and took the book. He looked at it as if it were a treasure. Ezra turned his attention to the Doctor, who was smiling proudly.

\- You kept... After so many time, you have kept! - Ezra said smiling, almost crying with joy.

\- Why I would not? - Said the Doctor.

Ezra smiled.

\- What is it? - Hera said.

\- This was my favorite book. Well, it still is. Well, that one and the other six books continue this. - Ezra said.

\- Yeah, he was and still is a Potterhead! - Said the Doctor.

\- Potter what? - Zeb said confused.

\- Potterhead, Harry Potter fan. Believe it or not many humans and aliens like these books. - Said the Doctor.

\- Aliens? Is in the future? - Ezra said.

\- Sure... "In the future"... - said the Doctor.

Kanan approached, already recovered when Ezra hit him to the ground.

\- So here we go outside? - Said the Doctor.

Everyone agreed. Before leaving, Ezra left his book on the control desk. When everyone left the TARDIS, the book mysteriously disappeared.

Outside the TARDIS, the crew gaped as well with the exception of Ezra and Chopper because he has no mouth, yet he looked surprised. They were on another planet.

\- London! How I love London! I even have the British accent! - Ezra said.

\- Wow... This place is beautiful! - Hera said.

\- You have not seen anything yet but... this.. very... empty ... What happened to be so empty? - Ezra said.

The Doctor thought for a while. Ezra was right, it was very quiet for such a famous London square.

\- Well, we should have stopped in the middle of the week or may be buying tickets for that new movie... Star Wars... - said the Doctor.

The crew looked confused. Ezra suddenly opened his eyes.

\- Um... Doctor... No problem of Hera and Zeb... you know ... - Ezra said.

\- What is the problem? - Hera said.

\- Have no problem... only that humans of this planet are not... used to... see... non-human... - said the Doctor awkwardly.

\- Well, except for certain animals, but that's another story. - Ezra said.

\- So what are we going to do? - Zeb said - We'll be inside the TARDIS as Kanan was? -

Kanan rolled her eyes with a little anger.

\- Do not worry. I programmed an old programming masquerade of the TARDIS. You are but continued as well as the habitants of this planet see you as human. They will see you as human as you continue like this. - Said the Doctor.

\- I think I understand. - Hera said with a quiet smile.

\- So to say the habitants of this planet will see us as human... But and Chopper? It also needs to cover? - Zeb said.

\- Nah! Droids are common here! Especially at this time! - Said the Doctor.

Chopper whistled as if he were making fun of Zeb. The lasat pushed the droid. Ezra looked at the sky and saw something move fast. His eyes widened as if it were something he knew. He saw something that looked like... a person over a broom. He frowned as he got confused.

\- Ezra, what's up? - Kanan said.

\- I do not know... I just... thought I saw... - Ezra said.

Suddenly he was interrupted by a shout from a distance.

\- GOLDEN SNITCH! - Screamed the voice.

At that moment, a small golden ball came toward them.

\- Get down! - Sabine said.

All, but Zeb, ducked. The golden ball hit the head of Zeb.

\- Augh! - Zeb said with pain.

The ball was in the direction of Ezra, who caught the ball, but it was strong and played he for a bit far. Ezra squirmed because the ball, that he was holding in his belly, was moving. The ball moved quickly as it tried to go out of his hand, with lots and lots of force. Ezra almost flew along with the ball as it tried to fly.

\- Ezra! What is it? - Shouted Kanan.

\- I do not know! - Ezra said trying to control the ball.

Ezra, with all his force, held the ball, forcing the pressure on the ground. The ball at that moment, stopped moving. He carefully looked around the ball and his eyes widened when he saw. A golden snitch. It was actually a golden snitch. Harry Potter!

\- Oh... My... God... - Ezra said.

\- What's it? What is it? - Sabine said.

\- It's a... It's a... - Ezra stood quietly - A Golden Snitch! Doctor, check this out! - said Ezra going to the Doctor.

The Doctor looked at the ball. He smiled.

\- That's... Golden Snitch of Harry Potter! - Said the Doctor.

Both looked to the ball, as the crew were completely confused.

\- Golden Snitch? What is it? - Hera said.

The two turned their attention to the crew. Ezra came to them.

\- We can explain. This ball is a golden snitch, is... A Harry Potter "thing"... - he continued explaining.

Without realizing it, a boy, black haired, green eyes, bottle cap glasses, a scar lightning-shaped on the forehead and he appeared to be a bit older than Ezra, down on the floor with a broom! A flying broom! The crew gasped, but Ezra, who had his back to the boy, did not even notice.

\- I also found it odd that appear... Since in 2015 has not yet put gold... - Ezra said.

The boy touched the padawan's shoulder, without speaking.

\- Wait a minute. - Ezra said, not turning to see the boy.

Ezra returned to explain to the crew, who were still looking for the boy

\- Because the technology of the golden snitchies are not invented until... - Ezra said.

Before Ezra complete the sentence, the boy touched his shoulder again.

\- Can not you see I'm explaining something to my friends? Just wait. - Said Ezra still not turning.

He went on to explain, while the crew was still trying to call Ezra attention to the boy.

The lightning scar boy again, touched Ezra's shoulder.

\- Look, what you want... - Ezra said turning to the boy, and gasped when she saw him.

Ezra was speechless, and the crew as well.

\- Sorry to interrupt, but I can catch the golden snitch back to the game? - Said the boy.

The crew continued in a shocked silence. Ezra appeared was going to have an attack.

\- Oh my God... - Hera said.

\- I do not believe... - said the Doctor.

\- Ha-Harry Potter?! - said Ezra almost freaking out like a fangirl.

The boy, I mean, Harry Potter, was a little confused.

\- Yes, I'm Harry Potter. You can give me a ball? Sorry if it hit on yours friend's head. - Said Harry.

Ezra and the crew continued looking at Harry, shocked.

\- You... Are... Harry... Potter... - said Ezra, fainting to the ground.

Harry looked at Ezra, shocked, but the crew did not seem to notice the Spectro 6 on the ground. The Doctor approached Harry and said:

\- He is a big fan of yours. -

 **Before I continue, I will explain 2 things. The first, an arc is a special thing that DW is a frequency of connected episodes. In the era New Who, the arches are at most 2 to a half of a season. And second, I just start read Harry Potter a short time, so not all charpters of this arc can be very faithful to the books, but the movies, I saw everything. Do not be angry with me because I have a professional Potterhead friend who will help me with the next chapters. I hope you enjoyed! ;)**


End file.
